Sono Akuma Inai Sono Akuma
by yoyo179
Summary: They shunned him, burned him, cast him out, spat upon him when he finally had enough Naruto leaves the village, and becomes what Konoha comes to fear. Naruto/Tayuya, Naruto/Hinata, and maybe Naruto/OC later on, plz R
1. A monster is born

Author's : Ok I know that the first time I wrote this it really sucked but I was being home schooled and my mom wasn't teaching me anything at all, well last year my parents got divorced and I went to public school and have been in a English class, so I hope that my writing has improved at least some, so I am updating this story fixing the many mistakes in it, and I would like to personally thank Kizoku Seishin for being so much of a critic because if you hadn't I wouldn't have tried to update this story so thank you from the bottom of my heart Kizoku for helping me,

Thank you for reading my note, enjoy the story. The pairing is going to be Naruto/Tayuya and their will be major Sasuke, Sukura, and Kakashi bashing , so here we go!

**Edited 3-26-10**

"**PUNY HUMAN**!!"...demon speaks

"I'm the puny human"...humans speak

** Sono Akuma Inai sono Akuma**

Just outside Konoha the hidden village of the leaves, we find a young boy, bloody, beaten, broken, and crying, the boy was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto holder of the Nine Tailed Fox demon lord Kyuubi.

'Why do they hate me?...I have done everything for them! They still hate me, I bring their almighty Uchiha back hurt but still alive, but no!! The "demon child" is trying to finish off the Uchiha clan!!' thought Naruto

** Flashback**

As Naruto came closer to the gates of Konoha grin grew wider when he saw Sakura, with Sasuke on his back he ran a little faster till he was right in front of her, however his face grew into a look of confusion as he saw her clenched fist.

"Hi Sakura-chan look I brought Sasuke ba-" however he never got to continue as her clenched fist connected with the side of his jaw knocking him to the ground.

"You...you...demon piece of shit!, look what you did to Sasuke-kun!!, I told you to bring him back to me alive look, he's almost dead!!" said Sakura as she kicked him.

"Yeah!! kick the demon filth!" yelled a store owner with a leg missing, he was a active shinobi during the Kyuubi attack, but instead of chasing after the demon like a hero, he ran into his family's butcher shop which was prominently crushed by one of Kyuubi's tails.

"Lets kill him like we should have done when it was a baby!" said another man with so much venom you could taste it.

"No...Sakura-chan, it's not what you think he atta-"he again was interrupted when she took out a kunai and plunged it into his chest over and over again, blood splattered on the ground, as he let the darkness take him he asked one thing, " Why Sakura-chan?" as he said this a lone tear rolled down his cheek and fell to the ground.

Sakura was thrown on her back from a wave of red evil chakra, heads rolled on the ground beside her, the recently decapitated mob fell to the ground. Naruto said one thing, "Sakura Haruno you and your pathetic village shall pay for what you have done this day." he said demonically as she screamed out, "No, no leave me alone you monster!" she had her arms in front of her face to protect herself, the last thing she heard before she was knocked out was Naruto whispering in her ear, "You wanted a monster?, You got one." Then he vanished from the hidden village of the leaves never to be seen again, until the time for the leaves of the village to burn.

** END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. The monster gains knowledge

** Sono Akuma Inai sono Akuma Edited: 3-27-10**

The Nine Tailed Demon Kyuubi watched the events of the previous hours, he smirked when felt a familiar chakra signature.

"**What do you need kit?" **the demon lord asked, all he got as a reply was three words, "Give me it." Kyuubi chuckled, "**Do you really think I would just give my great power to a child, a human no less?, You really are stupid, just like that pink headed girl said, why do you deserve my power child?" **the demon lord asked

"Because I am going to make this world fear the new Namikaze Clan." Naruto said in a monotone voice, "The "Great" village hidden in the leaves shall burn with the fires of Hell!" he said while kneeling in front of the cage holding the most powerful demon in the universe.

"But alas, I cannot do it by myself, so will you help me in destroying that vile excuse for a village?" the Kyuubi seemed to think it over for a second, before letting out a bellowing laugh, **"I shall help you with this but, I need two things in return, one when we go into Konoha I want you to destroy the body of the Fourth Hokage, I want you to burn the damned thing into ash!" **the demon screamed while laughing at the prospect of getting to destroy that damned mans body, "What is the second?" Naruto asked using that same monotone voice, **"When you find a worthy mate, I want to be reborn."** Naruto got a weird look on his face then asked, ''Wait so how does that work?'' Kyuubi sighed **''I'll merge with your mate during conception and merge with her eggs being reborn.'' **Naruto seemed to think it over then got a huge grin, "Ha-ha, me the demon child will become the father of the most powerful demon in existence he-he!" Naruto started laughing,** "Enough about that for now, we have to get you trained, I personally can't do it while in here but, I know of someone that can help you, but you must hurry, I feel his soul leaving his body, find him" **said Kyuubi showing mentally where he was. "Yes sensei" said Naruto as he headed off to find him.

** At that time in Konoha**

Tsunade the fifth Hokage was at the moment having a very bad day, the council was trying their hardest to get Naruto labeled a missing-nin.

"You got to be fucking kidding me you bastar-" she was cut off when the whole council grinned evilly before Hiashi Hyuuga stood up, "Lord Hokage, we will be sending hunter-nin to bring him back to execute him for attacking a fellow ninja of the leaf" he said with a smug grin.

"It was self defense he had to do that to the Uchiha to keep him from going to Orochimaru!!" Tsunade yelled at them.

"Be that as it may Hokage-sama, but that demo..I mean boy nearly killed the last Uchiha and the punishment for trying to murder a fellow ninja of the leaf is...death." said the head of the Inuzuka clan smugly.

"Naruto...I'm sorry..." muttered Tsunade "Fine, I order the Missing-nin Naruto Uzumaki to be killed on sight..."sighed Tsunade 'They will be sorry...they thought he was a demon before, just wait till he come for revenge' smiling to herself while thinking that.

** Back with Naruto in the forest**

'Hey sensei' thought Naruto

**"Yes kit?" **said Kyuubi

'Who am I looking for and what does he look like?'

**"I don't know kit but you will know him when you see him"** said Kyuubi calmly

'Stupid fox' muttered Naruto

"**What was that!?" **yelled Kyuubi

'Nothing...'said Naruto

** Time skip 20 minutes**

Naruto walked into a field filled with what looked like bones.

Looking over the clearing seen a pale mans body, walking closer he discovered it to be Kimimaro Kaguya.

'Hey sensei, is this the guy you were talking about?' asked Naruto in his mind.

"**Yes kit, but his body has a terrible sickness**.**"** said Kyuubi as Naruto eyes bulged "But how can I heal him? I don't know any healing jutsu? " asked Naruto aloud.

"**HUSH!, Do you want people thinking your crazy too!!"** yelled Kyuubi

'Sorry sensei, but how am I going to Heal him I don't know how' thought Naruto

"**It's okay kit, anyway I'll show you the hand sighs in your mind and you just copy them then just breath in his face." **said Kyuubi to Naruto who nodded

Naruto started walking towards Kimimaro before kneeling beside him and started doing handseals after about 50 he was done.

"**Demonic arts: Breath of Life**!" then Naruto got very close to Kimimaro's open mouth and slowly a red fog came out of Naruto's mouth, and into Kimimaro's.

As the fog finally came all the way out of Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "Ah…hey sensei what's that on his neck?" Naruto asked because it looked familiar.

"**That kit is another cursed seal like the little faggot had." **said Kyuubi then he had a idea, **"Hey kit I want you to do these handseals and bite his neck on the seal." **Kyuubi then showed even more seals.

Naruto made the hand seals and bit Kimimaro on the neck, then something happened that Kyuubi didn't expect.

Naruto was knocked unconscious laying on the ground not moving, Kyuubi began watching the changes of Naruto, slowly his eyes became red slits, his teeth became fangs, his whisker marks becoming more defined, his hair becoming unruly with wisps of red and white, his hearing, sight, smell all boosted to that of a fox and his biggest change was nine red tails with silver tips coming from the end of his spine.

He slowly began to wake up the first thing he discovered was he heard everything, like the sound of hunter-nin coming to bring him back to the very village that didn't want him.

He jumped off the ground and yelled "I know your there so come out!" as soon as he said that two Hunter-nin popped out with weapons drawn, "Ok demon, time to die" said the first hunter-nin as he charged with his katana ready to slash but just as he was about to make contact, his head was impaled with a rib bone "What? How?...you shall die demon!" said the second Hunter as-nin he charged at Naruto with his katana and started slashing at him with it.

Naruto's shoulder bone exploded from its place.

And so they fought for what seemed like five minutes until Naruto shifted his stance and the Hunter-nin found himself without a head.

Naruto went over and picked up his mask and returned to his place beside Kimimaro, still holding the bloody mask, **"Kit pump demonic chakra into it"** said Kyuubi

As Naruto pumped the vile red chakra into the mask it changed into a gray skull with three slash marks going down the right eye, Naruto put it on and then pulled out a scroll and sealed the hunter-nins bodies into it.

Naruto then did the handseals and summoned Gamakichi "take this to Konoha's Hokage hurry" Gamakichi saluted and poofed away with the scroll.

"Where am I?" asked Kimimaro.

** END OF CHAPTER 2**

AH: ok was that any? I hope it is and I am sorry but I am making this either Naruto/OC or Naruto/Hinata but it will be awhile until we see either sorry to the Naruto/Tayuya fans out there.


	3. The monster gains a family

**THE DEMONIC SWORDSMAN**

**Konoha the next day council meeting**

"I knew we should've killed that demon child before he began to regain his powers but no, that old man made us wait now it has started killing again." said Danzo secret leader of ROOT as he and the rest of the council was plotting to get rid of the Hokage Tsunade, and run the village by themselves, but no the damned demon child got in their way again, why couldn't that damn old man let him turn the demon brat into a weapon for the village? The Third Hokage was a fool.

" We must make that women heal the Uchiha so we can train him to fight the demon child." said Homura Mitokado who was a strong supporter of killing the child or at least turning it into a weapon, "We also must revive the Uchiha bloodline so we can become strong once again, "This is what we must do first, all who want Tsunade Senju out of office rise your hands." said Koharu Utatane everyone raised their hands, but just as soon as the verdict passed the doors flew open as Tsunade walked in everyone had a smug look on their face, "What's going on here!" Tsunade yelled, "Oh nothing, just voting you out of office." Koharu Utatane said very happily, "You can't do that!" roared Tsunade, "We just did, ANBU! Arrest that women, oh and Tsunade you should've listen to us when we asked you to execute that demon" said Koharu, "Get over here you old fucking bitch I will kick your dried up old ass from here to Suna you old bitch!" Tsunade yell as the ANBU took her away, the whole council laughing in her wake.

**In a field some miles away**

"Kyuubi what happened to me?" asked a very freaked out Naruto who couldn't figure out why he suddenly had the Kaguya bloodline, **"Well I don't really know, but I wouldn't really worry about it, I mean it's a extinct blood line basically, so I wouldn't really be complaining, because if you really do want to revive your clan then your lucky, because the Kaguya bloodline was one of the, if not the most powerful bloodlines ever so don't look a gift horse in the mouth, and pay attention he's waking up." **said Kyuubi.

"Where am I?" asked Kimimaro as he set up, "Well your not dead yet so it must be a good place" said Naruto in a very smartass tone, "Where is Orochimaru-sama?" asked a very frightened Kimimaro, "Well he is not here so either he abandoned you or thinks your dead." said Naruto as he was wiping off the blood on his mask, "So you have two choices either I can point you in the direction of Otogakure and later on get killed when I go their and raise it to the ground, or you can follow me while I rebuild my clan and you can train me, then you can help me when I go to destroy Konoha, so choose." said Naruto as he didn't really want to kill him as he wasn't a bad person but misguided, like all of Orochimaru's subordinates.

"Why will you just let me go?" asked Kimimaro, "Because I am not like Orochimaru I don't hurt people just because I can." said Naruto as he calmly looked at Kimimaro and offered a small smile not one full malice like Orochimaru would have, it was one that was friendly and happy, "So will you join the new Namikaze clan?" Naruto asked nicely, and for the first time in a very, very long time Kimimaro smiled, "I will join you Lord Namikaze." said Kimimaro, Naruto laughed a little bit, "Just Naruto will be fine." said Naruto, Kimimaro bowed, "Yes Naruto-sama." as Kimimaro said this Naruto just rolled his eyes and said, "You shall now be called Kimimaro Kaguya-Namikaze, wow that is a long name, do you need rest? Because if not we need to move out as soon as we can." while he picked up the now deceased hunter-nins weapons, and sealed them into scrolls as well.

"Naruto-sama may I sleep for a hour or two?" he was ready for the outburst that usually came with him asking a question like that, but it never came, he looked up and saw shake his head a little bit, "Go ahead I will just be over here doing a little bit of training, enjoy your nap." said Naruto as he went a little ways away from Kimimaro and sat down.

'Kyuubi you in here?' asked Naruto in his head, **"Yes kit, what is it you need?"** asked Kyuubi, 'Do you know any jutsu that I can practice with?' wondered Naruto as he saw Kyuubi put his paw to his chin and thought, **"aha, I got it, try this" **he said, he then sent the handseals to Naruto.

"**Demonic Arts: Shadow Walker"** as he finished the seals, his and a few other shadows came together and seem to stand up, and form a almost exact copy of Naruto.

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**" Naruto called out at the exact same time as Oturan,

The two techniques hit each other and canceled themselves out, as Oturan smirked he pulled out his shoulder bone and ran at Naruto, Naruto didn't move out of the way fast enough and his back was slashed, he back flipped twice, as he landed he slid a bone out of his forearms and charged back at Oturan.

Naruto jabbed at him, Oturan parried it, Naruto tried again Oturan dodged it again, **"He-he, you really think you can beat me? That's so cute, but the itty bitty demon brat can't anything." **taunted Oturan, Naruto started moving even faster then before, **"If Kyuubi moved like you did your mommy and daddy would still be alive, ah too soon?" **Naruto started getting very pissed off, "Shut up you bastard!" a small cut appeared on Oturan, **"If you can't do any better then that I don't see how your not dead yet." **Oturan taunted even more, **"If I couldn't do any better than that, I would quit." **dark red chakra was leaking out of Naruto,"Shut up, shut up, shut up, **die!**" Narutowent nuts, he slashed off both his arms and legs, and finally his head, his body then melted back into shadow.

"**Nice job kit, you have defeated yourself but, you will need to keep doing it over and over so you won't lose control like that when you fight a real person, but that is enough for today, I sense Sound-nin, wake up Kimimaro and move out." Kyuubi suggested. **

Naruto walked beside Kimimaro and tapped his shoulder with his foot, "Wake up Kimimaro, we have to get going I sense Sound-nins heading this way." said Naruto grabbing his kunai pouch and strapped it to his thigh, they started walking, not heading anyplace in particular, just walking.

**Konoha with Tsunade**

"I can't believe they made me heal that little faggot, and then I have to teach him how to use my super strength, now I am stuck in fucking prison with these damned chakra seals on me, my fucking grandfather is rolling in his grave seeing what has happened to his village." Tsunade was so pissed at the council, she had been arrested for "treason" for trying to help the "demon child"

"This village is going to pay for what it has done, and I really hope he burns this shit hole to the ground, still I miss that little brat." Tsunade said solemnly.

**Hokage tower with Team 7**

"Team 7, Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai, I have an A-Rank mission, track down your ex-teammate Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and eliminate him, this mission is of top priority, we must eliminate the demon before he can destroy us, we have heard reports of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze walking toward Otogakure, you have three weeks, Go!" ordered the Sixth Hokage Danzo, 'We shall finally finish off that damned demon!' Danzo thought with malice.

**Time skip 9 hours later**

As Naruto and Kimimaro was walking down a path, they stumbled onto a small bandit camp, the leader of the bandits shouted out, "What are you doing in our camp?, if you want to pass you will have to forfeit all of your possessions." Naruto then just got a small grin on his face as he started doing two sets of one handed seals under the sleeves of his robe, when his was finished he called out, "**Demonic Arts: Guardian of the ninth gate" **as he finished these seals, a giant iron gate rose out of the ground, when the doors opened it was just solid black, just empty place in the air, flaming chains shot out of the gate grabbed them around the necks and pulled them inside, all they heard next was a deep laughing, as the doors closed you could hear the three men screaming out for help , the door slowly sliding back down.

"Hey Kimimaro, I think this would be a good spot to make camp, we will search for any supplies tomorrow, goodnight Kimimaro." said as he threw his stuff into one of the tents, "Goodnight Naruto-sama." said Kimimaro as he climbed into the tent and went to sleep.

Naruto then laid down, but he didn't get to sleep, he was pulled into his mindscape, so Kyuubi, could speak to him, as Naruto woke up he was in the familiar dirty water of his mindscape, **"Kit, do you know where you're going to setup your base of operations?" **asked the demon lord, "I was thinking about going to sand but I figure that is the first place they will look, so I don't know yet, do you know of someplace?" as Naruto said this Kyuubi got a smirk on his face, **"Yes I do know a place like this, Moyagakure, The Village Hidden in The Haze, it is now abandon because when I went toward Konoha I went through Moyagakure to get their, reestablish the Hidden Haze Village and revive the Namikaze & Kaguya clans, and destroy that pathetic excuse for a village, in the name of Kyuubi!" **yelled Kyuubi at the thought of getting revenge on the village that destroyed him, "Where is Moyagakure sensei?" asked Naruto, **"It is on the outskirts of fire country, and kit there is a summoning scroll I want you to retrieve." **Said Kyuubi, Naruto got a curious expression on his face and asked, "What summoning scroll is it?" Naruto asked, **"You will know in due time kit, now sleep, goodnight kit." **said Kyuubi as he was about to go back to sleep, "Goodnight sensei, tomorrow we begin our journey towards Moyagakure!" yelled Naruto in his head, **"QUIET!" **roared Kyuubi.

AN: Is this story heading in a good direction? Or is it just bad? You tell me, please R&R. Thank You


	4. The monster gains respect

Hey, yoyo179 here I'm sorry I have not updated in a very, very long time but I have had a lot of things going on in my life as of late, I'm going to try to update every month or so but as I go to school, have to help around the house, and I play WOW and SWG I happen to come up short on time so for this I apologize. But enough of that on to the story!

**THE DEMONIC SWORDSMEN**

**At the bandit camp with Naruto **

'**Wake up kit, wake up.' **When Kyuubi heard no reply he decided to get a little bit louder with his request. **'Kit wake up!' **Kyuubi roared inside Narutos head and laughed loudly when Naruto fell out of his bed.

"Kyuubi?, What do you want?" asked Naruto as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, looked outside and noticed how dark it was, "Kami why'd you wake me up so early!?!" screeched Naruto the suddenly he realized his mistake.

'**Such disrespect to the being that gave you your magnificent power!, Maybe I should take that kind of power away from such a insolent mortal!**' raged Kyuubi inside Narutos' head, '**Don't forget who's the master around here boy!**' as Kyuubi said these thing Naruto was on the ground holding his head because the way he was yelling it was giving him a migraine.

"I'm sorry master" apologized Naruto, '**I'll forgive you this once, but the next time this happens I will increase the gravity around you ten fold, don't test me.**' said Kyuubi in a unfriendly tone, '**But enough of that, the reason I woke you since we got to this camp I've sensed another chakra presence**' explained Kyuubi.

Naruto suddenly grabbed a kunai and started to look around then asked, "Where?, How many?, Are they leaf-nin?" asked Naruto as he prepared for combat, '**Calm down kit, it is not an enemy, at least not yet, I believe it's an captive from the bandits, I think you should got attempt to go rescue this person**' suggested Kyuubi as Naruto put the kunai back inside his hip pouch and relaxed his position.

Naruto stood and walked out of the tent, looked around and asked, "Master where is the prisoner tent?" asked Naruto as he looked at the bodies of the bandits around his feet, '**Over there the one in the middle, be careful kit**' answered Kyuubi as Naruto started to walk towards the canvas tent as directed.

With every step he took towards the tent he could hear the squelch of his sandals on the blood, guts, and bile laying on the ground left after the massacre yesterday evening, "Man if we continue to do this kind of thing I'm going to invest in a pair of boots" Naruto said aloud to no one in particular.

And before he knew it he was standing in front of the canvas tent, '**Be careful kit it might be booby trapped**' warned Kyuubi as Naruto slowly unzipped the two front doors, when suddenly Naruto smelled the most pleasant scent he's ever smelled, "Master what's that smell?" asked a very curious little blond ninja all he got in the form of a reply was a very perverted giggle.

After getting no answer to his question Naruto said, "Thanks a lot provider of infinite knowledge as he stepped through the two flaps on the front of the tent, "Hello?, is anyone there?" but yet again he received no answer to his question, so he asked again, "Hello?, is anyone there?" but this time instead of silence as a reply he was rewarded with the slight rattle of what sounded like metal on metal.

He focused a little bit of chakra towards his eyes, than what was a pitch black space of air became a maelstrom of light, and the rooms' occupant came into view, Narutos' only thought after seeing her was, 'Wow she's beautiful' but unknown to him, Kyuubi was at the same moment having a thought to himself, '**And so it begins**' he thought with a small chuckle.

**A few miles away**

"Kakashi sensei are we close to finding the demon?" Sakura asked her sensei, as soon as she asked that Kakashi stopped on an tree branch, turned to her, and confronted her, " It is not the Kyuubi, the fourth Hokage was a powerful man his seal was not broken, Naruto must have got the power from someone like Orochimaru" said Kakashi.

"But Kaka-sensei that red chakra must be from the demon, it's not like Sasukes seal" Sakura contradicted, Kakashi roared with rage, "I told you Sakura the fourth wouldn't make an seal that couldn't work!, Anyway when we find him I need to know you will not hesitate when we have to kill him, I know he was a member of our team but he's a threat to the village" Said Kakashi nonchalantly.

"Okay we're close to their camp I can smell the smoke from their campfire, so prepare for combat, don't underestimate him he took down two hunter-nin by himself" informed Kakashi, Sasuke who had the usual Uchiha sneer on his face said, "Ha the dobe will never be that strong, he must have had help." he said, "Plus we have "Sharingan Kakashi", and we have the last loyal Uchiha we're sure to beat that blond idiot" piped in Sakura.

**30 Minutes later**

As team 7 broke through the tree line they saw a young blond hair boy sleeping next to a campfire that has dwindled down to smoke and coals, as they were looking at Narutos' sleeping form Kakashi passed out orders, "Sasuke go around the camp and come up behind him and prepare to use your Chidori, Sakura go north, Sai go east, I'll go west and prepare my Chidori also, got it? Good, move out!" as Kakashi gave the signal everybody shot off ready to start their assigned tasks.

'How could that dobe be able to take not one, but two hunter-nins down, it couldn't have been him that killed them' thought Sasuke started the hand seals for the Chidori and the familiar "snap hiss" was heard twice as he and Kakashi started to head toward the sleeping form of Naruto Uzumaki, and all too soon they were upon him.

'Now you will pay for taking my sensei, his wife, and their child away from me you damned demon!' Kakashi cheered silently in his thoughts as he shoved his glowing, electricity covered hand into his ex-students' back, without thinking he said aloud, "Naruto your soul is now at rest" when suddenly what he thought was his ex-students' back burst into smoke.

"Not quite there yet I'm afraid "sensei", I don't mind trying to kill me, but hitting me in the back with a Chidori while I'm asleep, now that's just low" said Naruto as he held a femur bone katana at his throat and a wrist bone at sasukes' jugular, " Now, lets not "lose our heads" shall we?" as he chuckled slightly.

"Sai, Sakura now!" Kakashi yelled, and when nothing happened he started to panic, "What did you do to Sakura?, Tell me!" he demanded, Naruto got quizzical look on his face and then a look of recognition replaced it, "Oh, you're talking about that pink headed bitch over there?" asked Naruto as he tilted his head toward Kimimaro who was leaning up against a tree with Sakura laying at his feet and Sai's head severed and laying a few foot away from his body.

"See I didn't do anything to them, but Kimimaro likes to get a little…….messy." said Naruto as he gave a sadistic chuckle that was short lived as Kakashi started to mumble incomprehensibly, "What was that?" asked Naruto, "He's dead!, he can't be here I read the report!" screamed Kakashi as he kept babbling about him being dead, "Ah I guess some thing got lost in translation, now Konoha has stolen a gift from the great Kyuubi and now he demands it back" Naruto finished threw the bone that was against Sasukes neck on the ground, grabbed his neck, and knocked him out.

"You're don't deserve the gift your we're given Kakashi" as he finished talking he knocked Kakashi out, then laid him down, "Ok Kimi' ready for the operation?" asked Naruto as he pulled a scalpel from within his coat.

**45 Minutes later**

As soon as Kakashi woke he threw his hand up to his headband, lifted it, activated his Sharingan, and gasped what used to be able to see everything now only sees darkness, "So, that's what he was talking about when he said "he demands it back", I must wake the others" whispered Kakashi to himself.

"Hey Sakura wake up!" commanded Kakashi as he roughly shook her arm, as she began to stir from her deep sleep she sat up to a sitting position and spoke, "Sensei I didn't mean to let him die but he was just so strong and fast I couldn't keep up with him" said Sakura as she began to tear up at the thought of her fellow ninja.

"It's ok Sakura, but right now I need you to pull yourself together so we can revive Sasuke and either go back to the village or continue to tail Naruto so we can capture him" consoled Kakashi to the weeping girl, "Hai sensei" replied Sakura solemnly.

Sakura stood and walked over towards Sasuke stepping over her lifeless teammates corpse the sound of her sandals in the blood and gore made her want to vomit, but she didn't want to do that as she would be embarrass in front of her "Sasuke-kun" who would one day want to wed her and have children, yep she was having delusions of grandeur.

As she knelt beside him and rolled him over she gasped when she saw his face, what used to be face not yet scarred by puberty was destroyed by three little marks on his forehead one circular and two vertical through the circle, "Kaka-sensei! What is this!" screamed a worried Sakura, "Let me look, It's as I thought, Sasuke has had his Sharingan never to be used again, Konoha has lost the Sharingan forever, never to be revived" said Kakashi solemnly.

"That damned demon will pay for taking Sasukes' power away from him!" raged Sakura as she held Sasuke to her chest, "Well at least we still have your Sharingan" compromised Sakura as she continued to fawn over Sasuke, "Not quite Sakura" said Kakashi as he lifted his headband and showed what used to be a Sharingan had become a empty socket.

Sakura suddenly let go of Sasuke, ran behind a bush and vomited, "Oh sorry Sakura…." as he chuckled slightly, "Sasuke wake up, Sasuke wake up" he suddenly shot and had an kunai against Kakashis' neck, "Calm down Sasuke it's just me," Kakashi tried to calm Sasuke, "Sorry sensei" said Sasuke as he eased the kunai from his neck and put it back into his hip pack.

As Sakura walked back out bushes she saw Sasuke, and Kakashi sitting next to the remits of the campfire, Sakura looked around and asked a question, "There're a lot of tents here for just two people sensei, why is that?" Sakura curiously asked, Kakashi took a thoughtful look onto his face and answered, "This is probably an bandit camp, that would explain the multiple tents, and the blood on the ground, Naruto must've raided the camp for food and shelter for the night" Kakashi explained in an teacher kind of tone, Sakura and Sasuke nodded their heads accepting that as fact.

"Ok now we have to decide our next move, should we keep following them, or should we go back to the village to resupply?" asked Kakashi as he, Sasuke, and Sakura was thinking about what to do next, "I say we go back because we are out number since we have lost both sets of Sharingan, and we have underestimated Naruto" Sasuke suggested, Kakashi started to nod as he listened to Sasuke, " Agreed" said Kakashi, "I will go collect Sai's body" He ordered, as he said this he stood up, walked over to his corpse, sealed it into a scroll, and put it into his pocket "Ok lets move out!" they leapt back into the woods headed back towards Konoha.

**Unknown to them in a tree close by**

"Good, they stopped following us" said Naruto happily, then turned to the third member of the group and asked, "Do you want to go to Moyagakure with us or would you like to go your own way?" inquired Naruto, the woman thought for a minute or two before answering, "I believe I will go with you" Tayuya responded, Naruto shook his head and jumped out of the tree, "Ok if we're leaving lets get what little supplies we can from here" they nodded and followed him out of the tree.

**10 Minutes later**

"Ok what did you find?" Naruto asked them as they pulled random items from within their packs, "Naruto-sama I collected ten kunai, some ninja wire, and four military rations" tallied Kimimaro, Naruto shook his head, pointed towards Tayuya "Ok fucker, I got two Katana, three bags of cash, five sets of leg armor, and one black trench coat, and that's all I found dipshit" responded Tayuya in her usual sneer.

Naruto shook his head in dismay, "Are you always going to be that callous?" asked Naruto in an almost uncaring tone of voice, "What's it to you fucker?" replied Tayuya as she started to walk down a path, "Are you going to stand there all day or what?" Naruto simply sighed and walked on putting on the trench coat as he went, 'I kinda like this' thought Naruto as he and Kimimaro followed the quite unpleasant Tayuya, "Are you sure it's wise to bring her Naruto-sama?" questioned Kimimaro, Naruto sighed, "You want to be the person to stop her?. Plus we need powerful ninja for our village, and from what little of the fight I saw earlier, she is quite powerful. But I've never worked alongside her as you have" said Naruto as he walked along with Kimimaro who's bandaged face was turned into an look of indifference, "I agree Naruto-sama" said Kimimaro with a monotone voice.

"By the way, how's the eye?, are you in pain?" asked Naruto honestly, Kimimaro's face contorted in shock as he heard Naruto ask if he was ok, because his last master was not as kind, "Hai Naruto-sama it is hurting slightly, but it's bearable" said Kimimaro with a thin frown, "Nonsense if you're in pain we can stop for the night" said Naruto with an almost caring tone of voice, "The next town we come across may we stay for an day or two?" in a almost begging tone, Naruto suddenly stopped, turned, and did what would surprise Kimimaro greatly, punched him square in the center of the cheek.

"You will never asked if something is ok like some kind of servant, I'm not like that prick Orochimaru, you actually have an choice as to what happens in your life. But if you don't like that you can crawl back to that bastard who would probably use you in his sick experiments" he turned around and started walking, "Remember, your life is up to you Kimimaro" as he said this something happened that no one would've guessed, one lone tear slid down his cheek, the first of many as at that very moment an brand new Kimimaro was born, he was a thoughtless killing machine no longer.

**Inside Naruto's mindscape unknown to Naruto**

In the dark recesses of Naruto's mindscape Kyuubi was watching what looked like a rotting corpse walking up toward the cage and knelt, "Kyuubi-sama, I am Kaguya Chi Konjou (Kaguya Blood Spirit), I would like to ask an favor of you" he asked with his head turned down in respect, "**Oh?, Do you now?, What kind of favor would cause you need to come all the way into my domain of this boy's mind?**" Kyuubi asked honestly wanting to know the reason he was before him at this moment in time.

When no reply came the millennia old demon roared with rage, "**Well out with it before I decide to eat you**" Konjou visibly filched at that statement, "Well great and noble demon ruler of fire country I humbly ask of you to let young Naruto here initiate his arrival into the Kaguya clan through the Shukuga of Chi (Celebration of Blood) it's a right of passage in our clan" explained Konjou who had than raised his head slightly.

Kyuubi closed his eyes in thought, "**Can this wait until they've found a town to stay in?, What happens during this Celebration of Blood?**" Kyuubi compromised, the rotting corpse of Konjou smiled happily as he stood, "Oh yes Kyuubi-sama, we can defiantly wait until then" agreed Konjou.

"**What is to happen on this Shukuga of Chi?, And how long will it take?**" asked Kyuubi who was genuinely worried about Naruto's safety, "Lets take some time to discuss this matter" suggested Konjou as he and Kyuubi talked for hours without Naruto knowing what was going on inside his own head.

**With Naruto, Kimimaro, and Tayuya**

"God! Are we ever going to get anywhere?!?!" screamed Tayuya as they continued to walk down the path, "Hey fucker!, where is it we're going anyway?" she demanded, Naruto who thought his head would explode if she said one more word, "Ok I've told you and told you, we are going to the abandon village of Moyagakure. If you don't stop talking I'll send you back to Orochimaru in a box with an giant bow" shouted Naruto, who was than rubbing his head to ward off an impending migraine.

"Naruto-sama she's always been like this, don't let her get to you, she really is a good person she was just so lonely at Orochimaru's camp, so when she's with people she loves to talk" Kimimaro whispered to Naruto, who at that point started to see Tayuya in a different light, 'She really is beautiful if she's not talking nonstop' as he watched her walk.

"Would you please stop looking at my ass, dipshit?" asked Tayuya as she continued to walk down the trail, "What!, I was not looking at your ass!" Tayuya just smiled at that, "Sure you weren't you little pervert you" she teased him and started to laugh when he started stammering.

Kimimaro got a small smile on his face and let out a small laugh, "Shut up Kimi', just sh-shut up!" stuttered Naruto as he started to blush, 'He is kinda' cute, especially when he blushes, too bad he's like thirteen' thought Tayuya with a small grin, 'When he gets older he'll be a real lady killer' with what some would call a mild blush.

**In a small town a few hours later**

"We need to be careful as we move through the town, they might be looking for us, also we need to find a place to stay, and bye supplies, and while we're here we might as well buy new clothes" suggested Kimimaro as he went down the list of suggestions Naruto was nodding his head in agreement.

"Aw but who can I take to help give suggestions on my clothes?" asked Tayuya to nobody in particular, as she was saying this Naruto was getting redder and redder as the moments went by. Before too long his nose started to secrete a red liquid that any medical professional would have told you was blood.

"What's wrong with you Naruto-kun?" asked Tayuya in a very flirty voice, "Nothing, we should start looking for the shops, and a place to bed down for a couple nights" stammered Naruto as he was holding his nose to try and prevent his current predicament from continuing any further.

**In the Hokage's office **

"Not only did you fail in your mission in killing that damned demon, but you also lost one of our most promising students. And most of all you lost our source of the Sharingan forever. What type of punishment do you think fits this kind of failure?" roared Danzo the Rokudaime Hokage as he was livid about the idea of the Sharingan bloodline being dead.

Both advisers Koharu Utatane, and Mitokado Homura suddenly ran into the room, Danzo looked up from the report of the failed Team Seven mission and spoke, "We'll speak more on this matter at an later date, get out" said Danzo rudely as he glared at their backs until the completely left the room. After they'd left Danzo put up an silencing jutsu, and spoke, "Yes, what is it?" in his usual sneer.

"We have information on the boy's location, and his traveling companions. There's the one we already knew about Kimimaro Kaguya formally of the sound four and presumed dead, then we have the person who up until now has been unknown, Tayuya also formally with the sound four, and was presumed dead as well" explained Mitokado in his typical monotone voice.

As Danzo processed this thought growing more irate by the second, he launched up out of his seat in rage, "Kami!, We lose our strongest bloodline to that little bastard, and what does he do? Runs off and find some of the strongest ninja in Orochimaru's arsenal!" screamed Danzo as he threw all the papers from his desk in rage.

"What do you want us do Hokage-sama?" asked Koharu who was genuinely scared for her life as she looked at the murderous rage in his lone eye, "I want you to pull every Special ROOT Ops from their missions and put them on one, single mission, to kill Naruto Uzumaki in whatever means necessary. I want his head on my wall as a trophy!" commanded Danzo with fury boiling in his very veins. As soon as the command was given Both Koharu, and Mitokado bowed and walked out of the office, both thoroughly scarred by the look Danzo was giving as he was giving the orders.

End Of Chapter 4

** An: How was that? Most I have ever written. Again sorry for the long time between updates. R&R have a nice day :), sorry for the lack of indention it won't save the indents on my comp **


End file.
